


Cold

by thesaltydragon



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, evan thinks hes tough, thats really...it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon
Summary: Evan acquires Connor’s jacket and Connor begins to think it wasn’t a good idea.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> this was written with the same friend that writes Connor with us for Sincerely Trees!

Evan sat on Connor’s couch, cuddled into his boyfriend comfortably. He hummed in rejection as Connor flipped the television channels, none to his liking. Suddenly, the AC kicked on, and Evan felt little gusts of air on his arms. It wasn’t long until he was cold, goosebumps on his skin. Connor’s body warmth wasn’t enough. He turned to look up at him. “Connie?” he asked quietly. 

“Hm?” Connor’s eyes didn’t leave the television as he flicked through a few more channels. It was only when he noticed Evan’s shivering that he turned towards the smaller boy. “You okay?”

Evan locked eyes with him. “Cold,” he explained simply. 

Connor frowned, looking down at his boyfriend. Evan looked freezing. Unfortunately, Connor’s mother insisted on only keeping these awful ‘animal friendly’ alpaca fur or something blankets in the house, which Connor knew that Evan hated the feel of. He hesitated for a moment before leaning forward and beginning to shrug off his hoodie.

Evan put aside his discomfort for a moment. “Woah, wh-what are you doing?” Connor never took that hoodie off if it wasn’t a hundred percent necessary. 

Connor paused, the hoodie already halfway down his arms. “You’re cold,” he stated, as if it were obvious.

Evan’s eyes shifted. “I-I know.” He was still confused. 

Connor pulled the jacket the rest of the way off of his arms. “So, this’ll warm you up.” He draped it awkwardly over Evan’s shoulders. It was true that he rarely took the old hoodie off, it was sort of a comfort item to him, but he had no qualms about sacrificing the garment for Evan.

Evan held onto it, but kept his eyes on Connor. “Con, this is your hoodie,” he said stupidly. 

Connor raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. “Yeah, it is.”

“So why do I have it?”

Connor huffed out a small laugh. “Because you’re cold, Ev.” He reached over and adjusted the jacket around Evan’s shoulders.

Evan kissed Connor’s hand on a whim. “Aren’t you cold now, though?”

Connor felt his face begin to heat and he shrugged. “I’m fine. You get cold a lot easier.”

Evan thought about it. Connor was right. “C-Can I put it on properly, then?”

Connor nodded, moving over so that Evan had room to pull the jacket on.

Evan struggled a little with the zipper, but managed to get it snug. The sleeves were far too long for his arms, but he didn’t care. He grinned back at Connor. 

Connor felt his heart melt. Evan looked absolutely adorable with the sleeves of his jacket bunched up around his elbows. His palms were covered by the ends of the sleeves and the torso of the jacket seemed to have swallowed him whole. Connor couldn’t help himself, he leaned down and kissed the side of Evan’s face, his cheek, his temple, his nose.

Evan giggled, finally feeling warmer. “What’s that for?”

Connor grinned as he pressed another kiss to Evan’s cheek. “You’re just so fucking adorable.”

“Am I?” Evan asked innocently. He was adoring the attention. 

“Yes,” Connor confirmed, wrapping his arm back around Evan’s shoulders.

Evan backed into Connor again. “I feel badass in this.”

Connor snorted. “You? _Badass_?”

“Wh– Yes! Is that hard to imagine?”

Connor looked off into the distance, as if contemplating some great dilemma. “I don’t know…” He shook his head, finally. “No. You’re too cute to be badass. Sorry.”

“I can definitely be badass!” Evan exclaimed, shifting into Connor further. “I could smoke a drug or two! This jacket makes me wanna skip school!”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “ _Skip school?_ You?”

Evan kept up the façade. “Hell yeah! I could skip school and smoke a drug behind some kind of alley with a dumpster and graffiti and probably a scraggly cat!”

Connor bit the inside of his cheek to keep his amusement from becoming too obvious. “Ev, babe, you get teary eyed whenever you smell weed.”

“I didn’t say I’d smoke _weed_. And it’s not my fault it stinks.” 

Connor hummed. “You’re a real bad kid now, aren’t you?”

“I’m a delinquent. I’m gonna– I’m gonna swear and talk back to adults! And paint my nails black!”

Connor’s eyes darted down to his own chipped nail polish, then back up to Evan’s determined expression. “I don’t think swearing and picking fights is really necessary…”

“I didn’t even think of fights! I’m gonna fight everyone in our grade, just to prove you wrong!” 

“Woah, okay, that’s it, I’m taking my jacket back.” Connor couldn’t even handle the idea of Evan getting into fights. Not happening. Not in his lifetime, anyway.

Evan gasped. “No! I’m cold, please, I’ll be good!”

Connor crossed his arms. “You can’t have it if you’re going to get yourself hurt.”

“It was a joke!” Evan squealed. 

“Your survival isn’t a joke.”

“You really think I’d _die_?”

“No, of course not,” Connor reassured, “I’d kill anyone before they killed you.”

“Would you really?” Evan cooed, staring up at Connor sweetly. 

Connor softened. Only Evan would find Connor’s weird ways of showing affection sweet. “In a heartbeat.”

Evan’s soft smile turned into a determined smirk. “Then let’s go commit genocide, babe!”

Connor’s expression dropped. “Okay, nope, not happening. That thing is corrupting you.” Connor reached for his jacket.

Evan smiled sheepishly. “Maybe that was a little too far,” he reasoned, unzipping the jacket in disappointment. 

“A little too far? Ev, as cute as you looked in it, I’m not losing my boyfriend to a hoodie.”

Evan hummed lowly. “I probably still looked tough.”

Connor looked Evan up and down. His bright blue eyes, his freckles, the tips of his fingers poking out of the ends of the hoodie sleeves made him look… “Tough. Right.”

“You don’t think so?” Evan pouted, his lip stuck out. 

Connor pat Evan’s shoulder consolingly. “Maybe you should just leave being tough to me.”

“You have no faith in me!”

“No!” Connor exclaimed. As soon as he realized how loud his outburst had been, he lowered his voice. “That’s not- That’s not it. You can do anything, Ev, I know that, I just don’t want you to get hurt.” He made a move, as if to put his hands in his pockets, but when his hands couldn’t find them, he rested them awkwardly on his lap.

Evan didn’t let Connor’s hands just sit there. He grabbed them both gently and looked into his eyes. “I know,” he said. “It’s cute how protective you are.”

Connor’s stomach flipped at the gentle gesture. He looked down at their hands. “It’s not _cute_.”

“You’re right. It’s adorable.” Evan grinned. 

Connor’s cheeks grew warm. He knew that if he kept protesting, Evan would just keep insisting, so he just squeezed Evan’s hands. “You’re a wonder, Evan Hansen.”

“Am I?” Evan asked sweetly. 

“Absolutely amazing.”

“But not a tough one, huh?”

“Not at all.” Connor grinned, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the back of Evan’s knuckles.

“I’m stronger than you, you know,” Evan said, smiling at Connor’s actions. 

Connor chuckled. “Uh, no, you’re not.”

“I have more upper arm strength!”

Connor shook his head. “There is no way.” Evan was just too tiny.

“I climb trees, Connor, I can’t afford to have noodle arms.”

“I’ve climbed trees too.”

“As an internship? Are you an apprentice park ranger, Con? I don’t think so.”

Connor began to grin. “Damn, Ev, my bad. I forgot that my boyfriend is a trained professional.”

“Tree expert, you know.” Evan smiled smugly. 

Connor’s heart warmed at Evan’s confident smile. “What a catch,” he teased, “a genius and a hunk.”

“You finally recognize my true identity. But you forgot the tough part.”

“Evan, baby, I’m pretty sure Alana Beck could beat you in a fight.”

“I wouldn’t hit a girl!”

“Okay, reasonable,” Connor thought for a few seconds, “Jared, then.”

“ _Jared?!_ ” Evan squeaked. “You think Jared would beat me in a fight?!”

“I think you wouldn’t even throw a punch.” Connor placed a hand on Evan’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, it’s one of the best things about you.”

“Being weak and useless in a fight?” Evan pouted. 

“ _No._ Being…” Connor paused, choosing his words carefully. “You’re a lover, not a fighter, Ev. You _are_ strong, you just don’t use it in that way.” His lips quirked slightly. “Unless you’re wearing my jacket, apparently.”

Evan started zipping the jacket back up. “It’s a fighting day.”

Connor snorted. “No.” He pulled the zipper right back down.

Evan leaned up to kiss Connor slowly, only separating their lips to reveal he’d pulled the zipper back up. 

It took Connor a good five seconds to even realize what had happened. He frowned. “You used me.”

Evan shook his head. “No, honey, I killed two birds with one shotgun.”

Connor frowned deeper. Evan could call him honey and give him that sweet smile for forever, but he would not be corrupted like this. “That thing is coming off.” Connor moved quickly, unzipping the hoodie once again and beginning to push it off of Evan’s shoulders.

Evan pulled his arms together to stop the jacket from being able to slide down any further. “Hey! I’m cold! Stop it!” 

“You can have a blanket,” Connor kept trying to pull off the jacket, but apparently Evan really was strong when he wanted to be, “but you’re not killing things or getting into fights, so I’m taking this back.”

“No! I need it!” Evan pulled the jacket up as much as he could with Connor still trying to get it off. “I need it! It smells like you!”

Connor paused, his grip on the jacket loosening. “Huh?”

Evan pouted. “I like it ‘cuz it smells like you, Connie.”

Connor blinked. “Evan, it smells like weed.”

“You smell like weed.”

“I think that may be the nicest thing that you’ve ever said to me.”

Evan made a face. “It really isn’t.”

Connor stared at Evan in silence for a moment. “Sarcasm, Ev. I know it’s not the nicest-“ Connor sighed. “Do I really smell like weed?” He hadn’t been smoking as often, because he knew Evan hated the smell of it.

Evan knew he’d messed up. “I mean– Your clothes do...a little. It’s getting better! You’re getting better!” He flashed a smile. 

Connor let go of the jacket. He wasn’t mad at Evan, of course, it was his fault that Connor couldn’t just give up the drug. He was trying, for Evan, but sometimes he caved, even though he knew it smelled awful and that Evan not-so-secretly hated it. “Yeah. Better.”

Evan frowned. “Con, I’m sorry. You really are getting better, I’m proud of you!”

Connor shook his head, as if it would dispel the dark thoughts. He turned back to his boyfriend and gave him a tiny half smile. “Yeah, I know. Thanks.”

“Kiss me?” Evan whispered. 

Connor’s smile became a bit more genuine as he placed a gentle hand on Evan’s cheek. He closed the distance to give his boyfriend a slow kiss.

Evan smiled against Connor’s lips, content and soft. He discretely zipped the jacket all the way. 

Connor heard the zipper, but really didn’t mind that much anymore. He rubbed his thumb across Evan’s cheekbone, keeping the kiss soft and simple.

Evan’s hand came up to toy with the ends of Connor’s hair. As much as he enjoyed when their kisses became passionate, he had a high-key affinity for the soft and chaste ones. 

Connor grinned, pulling away a couple of inches. He pressed another quick kiss to the corner of Evan’s mouth. “Good?”

Evan stared back at him, entranced. “Oh, definitely.”

Connor traced his fingers down Evan’s neck from his cheek to the top of the jacket’s zipper, but he didn’t unzip it again. “That’s great, because it seemed to make a good distraction too.”

“Oh? For what?” Evan asked innocently. 

“For you to continue your jacket appropriation.”

Evan smiled. “I love you, Connie.”

Connor smiled back, his expression soft. “I love you too, Ev.”

Evan kissed Connor’s cheek. “Even if I appropriate your jacket?”

Connor hummed. “Only if you promise there will be no fighting or killing going on whatsoever.”

“School skipping?”

“If I can come too.”

“Of course!”

“Then I _guess_ you can keep it on.” Connor knew he would have let Evan keep it on anyway. He was a complete pushover, and Evan looked absolutely adorable in his clothes.

Evan beamed at Connor. “Really?” He was glad he finally won his boyfriend over. Sometimes persuading him was hard. 

“Really.” Connor paused. “But I demand payment in kisses.”

Evan pursed his lips in thought. “What’s the cost?”

Connor bit his lip in thought. “An hour’s worth?” He cleared his throat, not liking how it had sounded like a question. “And we will move upstairs. I’m not letting my mom catch us again.”

“Your mom is nice, Con,” Evan scolded. “But you’re right. We should move this elsewhere.” He winked. 

Connor felt his cheeks warm ever so slightly. He wasted no time jumping up from the couch and holding out a hand to help Evan up. “Let’s go then!”

Evan took Connor’s hand. “Lead the way, tough guy.”


End file.
